Dancing
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: Hop, sidestep, twist, leap...Ammy always did have the oddest way of fighting.


**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ EVERYBODY: This was originally posted on my other account, Ziro, but I decided to put it on this account instead of deleting. -sigh- There goes 33 reviews.**

**I was getting some food when I passed by mom and asked her to give me a word. She suggested the word 'dance' and I changed it into 'dancing'. And thus, this is what I got.**

**I also decided to turn this into a group of oneshots, seeing as it would be boring if I filled this fandom with fifty oneshots. So...yeah. It's now a group of one hundred oneshots, each one of them focusing on Ammy, Issun, Wakka, Oki, Shiranui, and any other important character. Feel free to submit ideas. :)**

**Dancing**

Ammy always did have the oddest way of stepping when she fought. Hop, jump, turn around, sidestep, hop again, and do a backflip. As Issun watched her toy around with a small green imp, he sat on a small rock, watching the stark-white she-wolf dance around her prey. Her jaws snapped dangerously close to the imp's mask, missing it by mere inches.

Issun quickly whipped out a small sheet of paper and a brush, prepared to draw something. He looked back up at Ammy, who was still fighting in an odd manner. One paw would touch one, signalling for her to lift it in the air. She did a few backflips and was brought muzzle-to-face with an even larger green imp. It raised its pipe flute-like object and took in a massive amount of air before blowing it at the goddess.

Ammy dodged to the side and rushed at the monster, barking fearlessly at it. She side-stepped to the right again, confusing the smaller green imp. She whipped out her tail - the Celestial Brush - and quickly dispatched the smaller green imp with a simple power slash. Turning back to face the larger enemy, she used Veil of Mist. Time froze for a few seconds, and Ammy delightedly took notice of it. Issun watched, apparently not being affected by the sudden freeze in time.

"What are you doing?" he mused to himself. Ammy barked at him, as if to say 'watch and learn' and continued to walk towards the imp. She stood right beneath it and took out her tail again, dipping it in her Celestial 'Ink'. Carefully, she took off the imp's mask with her teeth and turned it around, showing a blank white side to it. She let out a small yip of delight and raised her brush to the imp's face and drew a mustache on it. "You have problems," Issun sighed and stared back down at his blank sheet of paper.

Ammy allowed the short period of frozen time to run out, and once it did, the imp looked around for its mask. It immediately brought its gloved hands to face, wiped it, and stared down at the ink that was left on its fingers. With a frustrated growl, it charged at the goddess. Ammy playfully dodged to the side, hopped twice in the air, twisted around, and watched as the imp went crashing into the side of a building.

"You're too over-confident," Issun said, sighing again and looking back down at his paper. Ammy rolled her eyes and charged at the imp, instead. A wolfish grin was plastered across her face, filling her with even more confidence.

The imp let out another growl and jumped in the air at the wolf goddess. Ammy responded to the challenge and jumped up after him, colliding with the monster in mid-air and landing on the ground on all four paws. She bent her head and let out a small pant, giving the imp enough time to stand up. He turn around stuck out his purple tongue at her and laughed.

Laughed.

She always hated it when monsters did that to her. Instead, she slashed at the imp's feet with her rosary weapon - Tundra Beads - and is it wrapped around the imp's foot, she grinned again. The imp came after her again, but Ammy ducked between its legs and jumped after it, slashing at the imp's head with her sharp white fangs.

Issun watched in silence as the wolf goddess' steps made it look like she was dancing. Hop, jump, spin, jump, slash, bite, hop, duck, jump, lunge, charge, slash, twist, spin around, leap, hop, jump, howl, bark, bite, duck, and then the cycle repeated itself over again. She seemed content to toy around with her enemy, daring it to come even further. The imp sighed with defeat and disappeared into thin air, leaving a victorious-looking she-wolf behind, instead. Ammy raised her head proudly, prancing around her 'battle' ring with her tail raised, too.

"Ammy, you have any ideas on what I can draw?" Issun asked. Ammy stared at him. "Whatever, furball..." he muttered and returned to staring at his blank sheet of paper. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, Ammy, go find another Demon Scroll." Ammy rolled her eyes, but, nonetheless, set off to bring a Demon Scroll to the place where she and Issun were. Upon her arrival, a rather large crow tengu appeared, leaving a flat-eared Ammy looking on at it.

Death in its red eyes, the crow tengu whipped out its weapon and drew it dangerously close to Ammy's neck. The she-wolf let out a fierce snarl and leaped at it. As fast as lightning, the crow tengu disappeared and re-appeared on the other side of the goddess. The fur along her neck rose, as did her temper. She slashed, bit, and lunged at it, but the crow tengu was too quick for her.

Finally, after cornering the crow tengu against a wall, Ammy leaped at it.

What happened next was unexpected.

The crow tengu leaped up, kicked Ammy in her stomach, and sent the wolf goddess flying into the air and landing on the groun.

Issun sat back and laughed. "Now, don't think I'll let you forget this," he laughed and hurriedly drew a picture of Ammy laying on the ground, dirt in her mouth and her legs splayed out in four different directions.

She threatened to tear his head off in her mind.

**Any suggestions, anyone?**


End file.
